The Hunt
by Purema
Summary: There is a new kind of tournament that Camelot has participated. The duels of sword fighting, tactics, archery and debate(really...) has been completed. What happens when the duel of power starts and Merlin is the only one allowed to participate? Complete


The Hunt

"Last contestants take your place on the field! The final battle is the one of power! The only rule is that the contestants have to prove they are more powerful than the other without touching each others!" declared the knight who had played the role of the announcer from the start. Arthur was really anxious and angry. They had participated different kind of duels all day. He had won the sword fighting duel, Leon won tactics, Lancelot became second in archery and Gwaine was invincible when the duel was about_ debate_. Yes, Gwaine had spoke himself in to victory quite easily. That round was very amusing.

Every competitor from the group could only participate on a duel once and they weren't told what the duels ahead were about. So, at the beginning of every round Camelot´s group chose the best alternative competitor for the challenge from those who had yet to play part. There was only one problem. Only Arthur, Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine had been able to leave Camelot to take part in the new kind of tournament. And of course there was Merlin. They couldn't have known the last duel was about power and now… only person in their group that would be allowed to fight for Camelot was Merlin.

Well shit.

And of course just to make matters worse this round would bring Camelot to victory or…yeah. They were even with other kingdom´s group and this final duel would make the difference.

Arthur watched helplessly gritting his teeth how a very large bearded man walked on the field. He was years older than Merlin, tall and built, probably a knight. Arthur glanced behind when he heard Lancelot speak:

"Merlin…"

"I know." Said Merlin instantly sighing after that.

"I know, I will do it, it´s okay."

After Lancelot answered with a little smile Merlin turned and started to walk towards the field where his opponent was already standing and smiling with confidence and arrogance.

Arthur was just about to call Merlin back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lancelot´s.

"Enjoy the show sire, we have already won."

The King looked at Lancelot like he had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

Lancelot smiled something thrilled and sparkling hidden in his eyes. Something like a secret.

Then they heard mocking laughter and turned to look at the field. The big man was grinning evilly and Merlin was standing in front of him looking…_bored?_

"What kind of power you could have boy?! I will let you know that I have been a knight for years and I have also studied magic. Me and you both know that you have got no chances against me! In the other hand no one else from your petty group could have beat me either, not even your little baby-faced King."

Those were the words he said to start the duel and seal his own defeat. Merlin raised his head to look at the man´s eyes. The look he gave him was far colder than the icy color of his eyes.

Gwaine, Arthur, Leon and even Lancelot had trouble recognizing Merlin´s voice after that, that´s how threatening it was.

"Any one of us could have easily beat you when it comes to intelligence that´s for sure. After all, you were stupid enough to mock the once and future King in front of Emrys." The last bit was said so quietly that no one around the field could have heard it. But it was clear that the knight/sorcerer did hear since all the color drained from his face and he took a subconscious step back. Merlin didn't look away from his opponent but directed his next words to the announcer.

"Can we begin?" Merlin´s words were calm and stretched. The perfect opposite to his eyes.

"Sure- I mean- The duel shall begin!" declared the announcer and walked to the sidelines. Just like him also Merlin started to walk.

The man frowned while following Merlin with his eyes. It soon became clear that the skinny black haired opponent of his was circling around him.

"What do you think you are doing boy? You think you can make me give up just by words?" spat the man angrily. Merlin didn't stop, he walked eyes glued on his angry opponent.

"You are a knight, you should have had seen by now how beasts hunt." Was the calm answer.

Now the man chuckled;"Of course I have. What, you are playing to be a beast now?"

"Who said that I was a human? Tell me now, how does a beast hunt?" urged Merlin still walking in circle around the man.

"Wild animal keeps the prey in line of sight at all times and starts circling his prey in order to find the best spot to attack. A servant like you probably doesn't even know that even the powerful beasts use silence as their advantage. The prey can't know that they are-" The man fell silent in the middle of his rant. Merlin had lifted his forefinger on his lips, asking for it. But it wasn't Merlin's gesture that stopped the man, it was the shock that came after understanding. And now everyone watching the duel could understand.

Arthur and all of his knights were no different. They were amazed of what they discovered. But the man was frightened. Oh what he had just said about silence.

Merlin was walking. He didn't watch his step, didn't try to dodge little sticks or rocks, didn't try to step lightly at all. But no sound was produced. The servant´s feet met with dirt again and again but it was like there was nothing but air under his feet. No snaps, no clicks, no scraping, nothing. Sticks got broken and sand moved but there. Was. No. Sound.

Everyone in the audience was silent too. It was Merlin´s own voice that shattered the silence.

"And what will the beast do after the prey has figured out it´s being hunted?"

The man gulped under Merlin´s icy stare that felt like fire on his skin.

"It… It will attack as fast as possible." Was the hollow and scared answer.

Merlin halted in his steps and answered with the voice just loud enough to be heard.

"Exactly. And what if the beast has been provoked or it´s protecting something? What. Will. The beast. Do?"

"It will try to look as big as possible, to show off his powers no matter the size of the threat… of the prey."

"And the prey will flee." Was Merlin´s cold ending, the last word turning into a low growl growing and growing in power filling the silence of the field. When the growling started to resemble more like thunder coming from Merlin´s chest and throat than an animal´s growl the young servant started to walk again but this time towards his opponent. Towards the prey.

"What on earth… is this?" asked Arthur quietly. The question was meant for Lancelot but it was grinning Gwaine who gave him an answer.

"Use your eyes princess! Merlin is winning, that ugly guy is ready to run at any moment now!"

"We were lucky that power was the last one of the duels. It´s Merlin´s turn to fight for Camelot and he sure is doing great job at that. He´s getting the victory for you Arthur, the victory that is already ours, as Gwaine just implied." Said Lancelot with awe in his voice.

"… he has done nothing but walked and talked." Said Arthur.

"And still everyone here knows he is far greater in power than any of us, even you, am I right?"

Arthur could just stare at Lancelot after fighting to hear his words over the rumbling thunder-like voice that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. Soon Lancelot pointed at the field getting the King focused on the duel once more.

"Look Arthur. It´s coming to an end." Were Lancelot´s fragile words. Everything appeared fragile inside the rumbling. Leon´s eyes couldn't be more wide. Gwaine gave an impressed whistle. No one heard it. And Arthur watched how dark clouds gathered on the sky.

Little twist of Merlin´s pale hand and a lightning hit the earth a meter away from the man. The man whose face as pale as a ghost´s.

"If you really don't want to play prey with me then you will promise me you will never again insult my King or my friends and surrender right now. I can tell you that you don't stand a chance against a bolt of lightning and even less against _me_. So, what do you say? Would you come to play with me?" Merlin lifted his hand like he was inviting the man to take a hold of it but as the words died of his tongue the growling was back. The man in front of Merlin looked at the outstretched hand like it was the most frightening weapon he had ever seen and took several hurried steps backwards careful not to turn his back on Merlin.

"I give up! I surrender, he´s the winner!" shouted the man in fright when Merlin started to walk towards him hand still outstretched and even a little smile on his lips. After hearing the words Merlin let his hand fall back down the growling too tailing off. Icy look was the only thing that wasn't going away with dark clouds.

"We have the last champion! Camelot has won!" declared the announcer running towards Merlin as was his job even though he looked a bit frightened himself.

"And what is your name sir? I have to let people know it."

"I´m Merlin."

"Merlin what? Are you a knight, lord perhaps?"

"Err… I´m the manservant of The King of Camelot?"

"…"

"…"

"Well shit."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Merlin.

"That´s the most ridiculous situation I have ever heard of. Did he know you have magic that powerful?" Said the announcer clearly flabbergasted.

"He didn't know that I have magic. At all."

"…"

"…Yeah."

And _the hunt_ was about to begin.

* * *

I hope your eyes are not bleeding huge amounts of blood because of my English skills, this one was quite hard to write.

I´m not so sure if I´m happy with the outcome of this one but maybe there is someone who likes it… Please let me know what you think about it!


End file.
